ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackmoon Prophecy II/Allusions
This page lists all allusions from Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II. *Cid Beryl's cat, Cait Sith, shares its name with a recurring feline character that often serves as a monster, party member, or a summon throughout the series. *Zephyr's last name is "Highwind", a term closely related with dragoons. Also, Zephyr's father was a dragoon. *The playable cast of the prequel is refered to as "Light Warriors," alternate name of "Warriors of Light," a recurring motif in the series which is composed of a people who are chosen by fate in the game, go on the dangerous journey to fight evil, protecting elemental Crystals. *The Mistwalkers, a Lenadian adventurer's guild, is named after Mistwalker, a game development studio founded by Final Fantasy creator Hironobu Sakaguchi after he left Squaresoft which transformed into Square Enix. '' *One of the Augurers in the Augurer Colosseum shares their name with Airu, Emperor Mateus's mother who exclusively appears in the game's Japanese novelization titled '' . '' *One of the Augurers in the Augurer Colosseum shares their name with Topapa. *Hautley von Muir's last name refers to Edward Chris von Muir, but personality-wise he's based on Tellah. *Zephyr is a carefree young man who loves to have fun and go on adventures alluding to Bartz Klauser, the protagonist of ''Final Fantasy V with the same traits. Also, they both are associated with chocobos, albeit by different ways. *Deckar's sprite resembles the sprite appearance of Bartz's Freelancer job, although Deckar wears armor as opposed to Bartz's shirt. *There's a person named Carwen Berona: Carwen is a name of a town from Final Fantasy V. *The Elder of Kaipo is called Gido, an alternate spelling of Ghido. '' *Three characters are based personality-wise on some characters from ''Final Fantasy VI: Reiner is based on Cyan Garamonde, Carina is based on Terra Branford, and Silas is based on Locke Cole. *Many playable characters are redesigns of the playable characters' sprites: Zephyr's sprite is remake of Arvis and Locke's, Reiner and Edric's sprites are remakes of Leo and Setzer's, Hautley's sprite is a remake of Banon, Cyan, and Strago's, Silas's sprite is remake of Siegfried's, and Sapphire's sprite is a remake of Terra's. *There is a house in Dawnmarch which has interior similar to Arvis's house from Narshe. A woman sharing her sprite with Terra works there and the girl remarks how many people say she resembles them someone they know. *Locke appears as a cameo character in Barrington. *Koltz Forest is named after Mt. Kolts. *Tzen and Kohlingen share similar design to their Final Fantasy VI namesakes. *The save points share their design with the save points from Final Fantasy VI. *Two of the Augurers in the Augurer Colosseum shares their names with Duane and Kappa. '' *Silas's Tier 1 Limit, Climhazzard, Tier 2 Limit, Blade Beam, and Tier 4 Limit, Omni-Slash, are named after three of Cloud's Limits; Trigger's Tier 1 Limit, Big Shot, is named after one of Barret's Limits; Bolt's Tier 4 Limit, Greased Lightning, is named after one of Yuffie's Limits; Jasmine's Tier 4 Limit, Lunatic High, is name after one of Red XIII's Limits; and Carina's Tier 4 Limit, Great Gospel, is named after one of Aeris's Limits. *Two characters are based personality-wise on some characters from ''Final Fantasy VII: Bolt is based on Yuffie Kisaragi and Trigger is based on Cid Highwind. *Trigger's portrait is modeled after Cid's portrait. *The logo of the Berona Power Company is based on the logo of from . *The party can utilize various magic spell through the use of materia. *One of the Augurers in the Augurer Colosseum shares their name with Holzoff. '' *Personality-wise, Sapphire is based on Selphie Tilmitt. *Silas's ultimate weapon, the Lionheart, is named after Squall's best weapon. *Trigger's Tier 4 Limit, Blasting Zone, is named after one of Squall's Limit Breaks. *Squall appears as a cameo character with no recollection of his past. *One of the Augurers in the Augurer Colosseum shares their name with Dr. Kadowaki. *Personality-wise, Zephyr is based on Zidane Tribal. *Carina's last name is "Madeen", a true name of Mog who, like Carina, is associated with the element Holy. *The track that plays in Lindblum Castle is the same one that plays in ''Final Fantasy IX in Lindblum Castle: "Cid's Theme" from Final Fantasy IX. *The Sand King who has his tomb in the Great Ivalician Desert north of Visage is named after Cinna, a member of the Tantalus Theater Troupe. *Ivalice's new seat of power is Alexandria, named after the city of the same name. Moreover, "Alexandria" is name of Vera's mother. **There is a statue of a famous figure at the entrance to the city in both games. *One of the Augurers in the Augurer Colosseum shares their name with Blank. *The two white mage subordinates of Janus Alunira are named Artania and Stella after Cid Fabool IX's minister Artania and the Stellazzio coin collector Queen Stella, respectively. '' *Bolt has heterochromia: his right eye is green while the left is blue, alluding to Yuna. *Several Limits are named after Bushido abilities: Jasmine's Tier 3 Momentum and Sapphire's Tier 3 Magicide. *Personality-wise, Edric is based on Balthier. *A notable dragoon, wearing green, is named after Balthier. *One of the kingdoms is named after the game's world, Ivalice. *The last name of Izlude is "Raithwall", who is a Dynast King who unitied the kingdoms of Ivalice into the Galtean Alliance. *Two of the Augurers in the Augurer Colosseum shares their name with Migelo and Vossler. *The reason of why Zephyr joined the Augurers is similar to the decision of why Lightning joined the is influenced by their sisters, albeit in Zephyr's matter it's because his sister is already dead. *Similarly to the ! quiz, the Mysidian Trivia containing a number of questions relating to the game's world appears. *Zephyr is looking after Winter, a white chocobo. One of the main quests of ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII involves a quest of nurturing the white chocobo back to health whose existence is tied to the main protagonist. *Similarly to the Order of Salvation, the Church of Graviton is a religious organization led by a woman, although the Church of Graviton is openly aggressive as opposed to the rather composed Order of Salvation. '' *One of the Augurers in the Augurer Colosseum shares their name with Mustadio. *Montblanc is a moogle and is named after the prominent moogle from ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. '' *Squall asks the party to fight him as he believes this may jog his memories. In ''Dissidia Final Fantasy the more a person fights, the more they remember from their world. There are twenty battles which will force Squall's memories to appear alluding to the twenty cycles of wars in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy Fandom ''Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy *Sapphire's Tier 4 Limit, Yasuragi, is named after Nobumasa's ability of the same name. Both skills share the same trait of increasing user's stats drastically. *Although not strictly an allusion, MogNet GPS Pad Service returns once again serving as a world map help in finding locations. Other Square Enix Projects *Izlude's hairstyle is a recolor of Crono's hair, the game's main protagonist. *Several overworld location sprites are taken from various overworld location sprites. Real Life References Movies *Duke Fargo may be named after from '' as both characters are antagonists in their respective franchises who wishes to secure the country for themselves. Mythologies *The Esper Vertumnus is named after , who is the god of seasons, change and plant growth, as well as gardens and fruit trees in the Roman mythology. *The Esper Rudra is named after , who is a Rigvedic deity, associated with wind or storm, and the hunt in hinduism. *Eris Typhoon's first name comes from the Greek goddess representing chaos, strife, and discord, . Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II